Mace's Vacation
by Sushi3
Summary: *UPDATED!**RATING WILL GO UP* Mace goes on vacation and takes some of the other Jedis with him. Mayham alert! Bad summary, I know, but give the story a try, it's really funny! R&R also!
1. Chapter 1

Mace's Vacation  
  
Disclaimer: You know it. . .  
  
A/N: The evil Late Night Insanity struck again, causing me to write this. . .  
  
Mace Windu stood in the middle of the Jedi counsel.  
  
I have an announcement to make. I'm taking a vacation and I'm going to take some of you with me." He told them.  
  
"Why only some of us?" Ki-adi Mundi asked.  
  
"For one, I don't have enough room in my ship because I all ready invited Obi-wan and Anakin and you all know how much stuff Anakin brings on vacations. Secondly, some of you I'm not speaking to because of the incident with my light saber last week." Plo Koon and Yarael Poof look at each other and give each other a high five. Eeth Koth put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.  
  
"How are you going to choose who to bring?" Depa Billaba asked.  
  
"Well, since the only people I'm not mad at are you, Ki-adi Mundi, Adi Gallia, Luminara(A/N: I know she's not on the Council, but I like her so I added her in) and Yoda, so I guess I'll take you guys." Mace answered.  
  
"Great! I'll go pack my things." Adi squealed excitedly.  
  
"I'll go pack my things too." Luminara said.  
  
"Wait, before you go, I have to tell you that I'm leaving in an hour, so be ready." Mace told them.  
  
"Okay." Luminara and Adi said in unison and jumped out of their chairs and ran to their sleeping quarters.  
  
"I guess I should go pack now." Ki said, standing up and walking to his quarters.  
  
* * *  
  
"Anakin, are you done packing yet? Mace is taking off in fifteen minutes." Obi-wan said, knocking on the door to Anakin's room.  
  
"Almost master, I just got to check if I have everything." Anakin answered  
  
"Make it quick, we're sort of pressed for time." Obi-wan said.  
  
"I have my hair dryer, a Twist-a-braid, orange jelly beans, fruit cups, underwear with little glow-in-the-dark light sabers on it, a sequined robe, my Bantha wool socks, a mini light saber keychain, my Village people CD, my fuzzy blue slippers, a mosquito preserved in amber, a picture of Padmè in sexy lingerie. . ." Anakin named a few things as he picked through his bags.  
  
"Come on Anakin, we got to go." Obi-wan rushed him, glancing anxiously at the door, then down the corridor.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." The door to Anankin's room opened revealing him standing in the doorway with two suitcases in his hands, two duffle bags slung over his shoulders, a huge backpack on his back.  
  
"Do you have everything?" Obi-wan asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Anakin dropped his suitcases and ran back into his room. He came out a couple seconds later, adjusting a pimp hat on his head.  
  
Obi-wan rolled his eyes. "Let's go."  
  
"Coming." Anakin said, picking up his suitcases and followed Obi-wan to the hanger where Mace's ship was.  
  
"Your two minutes early." Mace told them when they got there, looking at a watch that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Early?" Anakin and Obi-wan said in unison, looking at each other in surprise.  
  
"Come on, I wanna go." Adi whined.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna go." Luminara said.  
  
"All right, on the ship let's go." Yoda said.  
  
"Tally ho!" Adi yelled, hefting her bag on her shoulder, running onto the ship.  
  
"Tally ho!" Luminara repeated, following Adi.  
  
"Crazy those girls are." Yoda said, staring after them.  
  
"You can say that again." Ki told him.  
  
"Crazy those gir-" Yoda started before Ki slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Let's just get on the ship." He said, picking Yoda up and going onto the ship.  
  
Is there anything I need to add, change, explain, ect.? If there is, leave me a review and tell me about it. If there isn't, just R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Mace's Vacation  
  
Disclaimer: You know it. . .  
  
A/N: The evil Late Night Insanity struck again, causing me to write this. . .I also forgot to say where Mace was going. He's going to Kamino, Naboo, and Tatooine.  
  
"It's Padmè."  
  
"No, it's a wedding cake."  
  
"It's Padmè."  
  
"Everything looks like Padmè to you."  
  
"Well, everything looks like a wedding cake to you."  
  
"That's because it is a freakin' wedding cake."  
  
"No, it's freakin' Padmè!"  
  
"So you're saying Padmè looks like a wedding cake? I'm telling her you said that."  
  
"No don't!"  
  
"Obi-wan, Anakin, what are you doing?" Depa asked, looking at them strangely  
  
"We're trying to figure out what this ink splotch looks like." Obi-wan answered, holding up a piece of paper.  
  
"It's Padmè right?" Anakin asked hopefully over Obi-wan's shoulder.  
  
"Shut up!" Obi-wan hissed, pushing Anakin back. "It's a wedding cake."  
  
"I think it looks like Padmè standing on a wedding cake." Depa said, studying the picture.  
  
"How do you know what Padmè looks like?" Anakin asked from over Obi-wan's shoulder again.  
  
"I saw you one night kissing a picture saying, "I love you Padmè." Depa answered.  
  
"What picture?" Obi-wan asked Anakin.  
  
"I think I hear Mace calling me." Anakin said quickly and ran off.  
  
* * *  
  
Ki-adi Mundi sat in a chair in his sleeping quarters, holding a ice pack on a huge, purple bump on his head, giving Yoda the evil eye.  
  
"Did you have to hit me?" He asked sulkily.  
  
"Picked me up you should not have." Yoda answered him.  
  
"You really need some speech lessons you know that?"  
  
"Shut up!" Yoda yelled and smacked Ki on the ankle with his gimmer stick.  
  
"OW! You bitch! That hurt you know!" Ki yelled, rubbing his ankle with his free hand.  
  
"Deserved it you did."  
  
"Well deserved this you did." Ki said, grabbing the back of Yoda's pants and hefting him up on a hook on the wall.  
  
"Kill you I'm going to." Yoda growled, punching and kicking in Ki's direction  
  
"If you ever get down from there." Ki said, grinning evilly. "Oh, and I'll be taking this." He pulled Yoda's light saber off his belt. "So you don't get any ideas." He then stood up and limped off to refill his ice pack.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's a boomerang." Obi-wan said, studying another ink splotch.  
  
"It's Padmè." Anakin said.  
  
"Don't you start that again." Obi-wan warned him  
  
"Start what?"  
  
"The "It's Padmè" thing again."  
  
"Well, this time it is."  
  
"Depa, is it a boomerang or Padmè?" Obi-wan asked, holding up the paper.  
  
"It's a boomerang." Depa answered.  
  
"Ha! In your face Padawan!" Obi-wan shouted triumphantly, throwing the paper down at Anakin. "I would like to rub it in your face by doing a victory dance." Obi-wan then starts doing a weird Moonwalk/touchdown dance.  
  
"Stop it, you're so embarrassing." Anakin mumbled, putting his hand over his face and blushes.  
  
"Go Obi, go Obi, I'm the greatest, I'm the greatest." He sang, doing the Moonwalk around Anakin's chair. Anakin just slid down in the chair, hoping to disappear into the floor.  
  
"Hey guys!" Adi squealed, bouncing into the room, Luminara tagging along behind her. "Master Mace just said we're going to land on Kamino so get your things together."  
  
"Get your things together." Luminara repeated.  
  
"Come on Lummy, let's go tell the others." Adi said, skipping away  
  
"Let's go tell the others." She said, following Adi.  
  
Is there anything I need to add, change, explain, ect.? If there is, leave me a review and tell me about it. If there isn't, just R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Mace's Vacation  
  
Disclaimer: You know it. . .  
  
A/N: The evil Late Night Insanity struck again, causing me to write this. . .I also forgot to say where Mace was going. He's going to Kamino, Naboo, and Tatooine.  
  
"Where's Yoda?" Mace asked, glancing at the group of Jedi.  
  
"He's probably hanging around somewhere." Ki said, grinning evilly.  
  
"You look like you have a dirty little secret." Anakin told Ki.  
  
"Ki, do you know where Yoda is?" Mace asked in an "I know you know now tell me" kind of voice.  
  
"I really don't know." Ki said, holding back an evil laugh. Yoda then walks in, a huge hole in the back of his pants revealing underwear with little glow-in-the-dark light sabers on them, giving Ki the evil eye.  
  
"Hey, you have the same underwear as me!" Anakin exclaimed.  
  
"Why are you looking at Yoda's underpants for, you sicko?" Obi-wan asked him jokingly.  
  
"They're kind of hard to miss, they're right there." Anakin protested.  
  
"Kill you I will." Yoda growled at Ki and jumped at him and landed on his back.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Ki yelled, trying to throw Yoda off him.  
  
"Kill you now I'm going to." Yoda growled, biting Ki's shoulder.  
  
"Cut it out." Depa said, pulling Yoda off Ki's back. "We're not even to the first place yet and you two are going to start."  
  
"HA! Spinach boy got in trouble!" Ki laughed, pointing at Yoda.  
  
"Did you too." Yoda said and stuck his tongue out at Ki.  
  
"You REALLY need speech lessons." Ki told him.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's the Sears Tower." Obi-wan said, looking at yet another ink splotch.  
  
"It's Padmè." Anakin said again.  
  
"Would you stop with the Padmè thing all ready?" Obi-wan hissed at Anakin.  
  
"It really is Padmè this time. Look at it!"  
  
"It is no-oh your right it is." Obi-wan said, looking at the ink splotch more closely.  
  
"HA! I'm right this time. Boo-ya!" Anakin yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
"All right, you don't have to rub it in." Obi-wan said, throwing the paper off to the side.  
  
"Yes I do." Anakin told him, doing a weird Macarena-type dance. Then, the ship starts slanting downwards slowly.  
  
"Master, we're sinking. Women and children first!" Anakin yelled running out into the hallway.  
  
"How can we sink if we're in the sky?" Obi-wan asked, following Anakin. "Besides, we're probably just landing."  
  
"If we're landing, I gotta go get my bags! I have my ink splotches in them!" Anakin said, running back into the room.  
  
"Why didn't you think of that BEFORE you ran out here!" Obi-wan yelled after Anakin.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are Obi-wan and Anakin? We're landing and they're still not here." Mace said, pacing back and forth.  
  
"I see them!" Adi yelled, looking down the hallway, pointing.  
  
"I see them." Luminara repeated, copying Adi's gesture.  
  
"It took you guys long enough to get here." Mace said, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Sorry Mace, Anakin had to go back for his stuff." Obi-wan said, glaring at Anakin.  
  
"I love my stuff, I can't leave it behind." Anakin said, adjusting his pimp hat.  
  
"Especially a certain picture you have right?" Depa asked slyly.  
  
"What picture?" Obi-wan asked, looking at Anakin. Anakin just looked up at the ceiling innocently.  
  
"Everybody sit down and buckle up for landing." Mace told everyone as the ship entered Kamino's atmosphere.  
  
This chapter wasn't as funny as the others. I'll make the next chapters funnier. If there's anything I need to add, change, explain, ect. leave me a review and tell me about it. If there isn't, just R&R! 


End file.
